


Crush

by minyeol2468



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-03 02:05:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17275052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minyeol2468/pseuds/minyeol2468
Summary: Minho is the new kid at school. Jisung is the most popular boy in his year.





	1. New kids

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea since Minho was the last to join JYP maybe I should make a fic kinda about it. Also Jisung and Minho are the same age in this. Everyone else in stray kids will probably appear and their ages will be based on Jisung’s age. This chapter is an intro so it's not that exciting :(. But soon it will be!

Minho wiped his sweaty palms on his khaki pants as he entered his first class of the day. He had found his classroom yesterday during orientation so he didn’t get lost today. 

  
“Hello Minho, I am your new homeroom teacher Mrs. Park. I would like you to stay up here to introduce yourself to the class when the bell rings.”

  
Great! He was not at all prepared for this.  _ At least I have 5 minutes to prepare.  _ All Korean schools are built in similar ways and teach basically the same material. But the classmates are what make all the difference. They can either make school hell or mediocre at best. Minho finally lifted his feet from the ground and looked across the room. His eyes grew wide when he saw the most beautiful boy™️ in the third row. He had the cutest cheeks and the warmest brown eyes he had ever seen. He was laughing with his friends and Minho’s heart jumped a little looking at his smile.  _ No! That is the reason I changed schools. I have to control myself and try to make my second year better than the last. _

**_RING!_ **

_ Great I didn’t prepare a speech and I already have a crush. Why do I have the weakest heart ever?!?  _

“Okay class settle down. Let’s welcome our new student Lee Minho.”

“Hello… um my name is Lee Minho. I am from Gimpo and… I like to dance. Thank you,” his heart had exploded during that speech and he couldn’t wait to die from lacking a heart. 

“Thank you Minho. Please go to the last row in the class and pick a seat,” said Mrs. Park, “Also Jisung could you please take Minho to his next classes. 

_ Ugh. I didn’t want to inconvenience anyone that’s why I already found all of my classes yesterday when I got my schedule at the office.  _

“No problem Mrs. Park,” replied the cutest boy alive, Jisung. 

Minho walked back to the fourth and last row and realized all 5 seats were empty and he wasn’t prepared to make any decisions this early in the day. 

“Hey! Sit behind me,” said Jisung. “Also when class ends I can take you to your next class easily.”

_ There is no way I’ll be able to focus in class if I sit behind him. But it would be rude to ignore someone’s request, especially if they look like that. _

“Sure,” Minho answered 

Minho knew it would hard to adjust to a new school after everyone had known each other since they were young. All of the inside jokes he would miss. He would make friends, he was sure of it, but it wouldn’t be the same.  _ Oof. I should focus on what the teacher is saying and not have angsty teen monologues. And this Jisung kid could probably be my friend. Just a friend.  _


	2. Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I’m still on break so here’s a quick update.

Since school had just started all the teacher did was introduce the material the students would learn in her Korean class. The bell rang right when Mrs. Park finished passing out the syllabus. 

“Hey Minho, what class do you have next?” asked Jisung.

“Math with Mr. Oh.”

“So do I,” Jisung smiled. “Showing you around will be easier than I thought.”

Minho ignored the fact his heart was fluttering at Jisung’s smile and replied with his own shy smile.

Minho waited for Jisung to pack up his things and he saw that everyone was talking to him as they left or at least sparing him a glance. He could see Jisung had plenty of friends because he saw them joking around during class and Mrs. Park did not bother yelling at them. 

“Hey let’s go,” Jisung said with concerned voice. “Don’t look so worried it doesn’t look good on such a pretty face.”

_ But if anyone could pull it off it would be me _ Minho wanted to reply but He was still feeling nervous about joking because what if Jisung thought he was a jerk. 

“When did you move here?”

_ Oh here starts the small talk. Hopefully it won't get too personal too soon. _

“I moved to Seoul to pursue my dream of dancing because it wouldn't have worked out in Gimpo. I live with my aunt right now,” Minho answered. 

“Same. Well actually I lived in Malaysia and came here to pursue my dreams.”

“Woah your Korean is just like a native.”

“No,” gigled Jisung, “I was born here but I went there because my parents worked there.”

Minho felt embarrassed and decided not to make a fool of himself. He barely realized Jisung had turned into a classroom, but Jisung grabbed his wrist to pull him in. Minho tried to remember friends and casual touching were a thing and he shouldn’t think too much about this. 

“You think too much. I thought a dancer like you would be cooler.”

“Haha, you’re right. I am just worried about making new friends.” Well there goes his plan not be too personal to someone he has known for an hour. 

“Don’t worry you’re with me, you'll fit right in,” Jisung jokes. Or maybe he was serious because it seemed like he always had the most charming smile on his face. 

Minho was quite popular back in his old school before his secret “came out.” He was an amazing dancer and quite attractive. But all that attention quickly turned negative near the end of his first year. Now Minho lost his friends and his confidence.  _ No more angsty monologues! I have to do well in school to stay in Seoul. Friends will only be a distraction. _

“Hello Minho, it is only the second day of school I don’t think you need another introduction, I feel like you will become closer with your classmates as school goes on. Go sit wherever there is a spot open.” a teacher, Mr. Oh said when he walked in. 

Jisung sat near the middle in this class and was surrounded by a sea of people that he was somehow talking to all of them at once with. He decided to sit in the back next to a sweet looking kid that probably won’t cause him any problems

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this is too slow but I love fics about falling in love. But this won’t be too long because I would hate to abandon this fic :(


	3. We

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I go to an American school but I tried to do a Korean school thing and failed so idk this is just an Americanized school in Korea.

Mr. Oh was already stricter than Mrs. Park because he had already started with a difficult class about radians, something Minho knew nothing about, and he knew this was going to be his least favorite class. Also he learned quickly that  Mr. Oh did not allow chatting.

“Hey, could I borrow a pencil?” asked the boy sitting next to me.

“Seungmin no talking,” Mr. Oh reprimanded. 

“Sorry sir I was just asking for a pencil.”

“Then come prepared next time.”

“Yes sir.”

Minho handed him a pencil when Mr. Oh returned to writing on the word

The boy, Seungmin, mouthed a “Thank you” and started to write down the problems on the board.

Someone was up there solving a problem and Minho had already slipped into a daydream that featured Jisung. His fluffy hair and chubby cheeks.  _ Ew. I have known this boy for 2 hours and I am already fantasizing about him. This is not Romeo and Juliet. Hopefully not, I would be sad if we both died. But maybe no one would be sad about me. Again! This sad boy hours have to stop.  _ Minho snapped out his dream and tried to quickly scribble what was on the board before it was erased.

The bell dismissed them again.  _ Well time flies when you don’t pay attention.  _ Minho finished packing up and saw Jisung waiting for him. “Hurry up bro. Your teacher Mrs. Seo will give you a detention of you're late. And the math and english department are on opposite sides of the school.” Jisung and Minho had compared their schedules after homeroom and they had English next to each other, thank god not together, and lunch together. However, their music and PE classes were flipped. And he ended his day with Chemistry and Jisung had Biology.

For students that should be in a hurry they walked slowly. Minho wanted to know more about this boy. 

“Hey. My friend who is a senior is throwing a big back to school party this weekend and you should come,” said Jisung.

Going to a party would mean meeting new people and fitting in but that's more people that can betray him when the time comes. Also, seeing Jisung out of uniform could actually kill him.

“Come on dude, it’s the perfect time to find a new girlfriend. It’ll be easy for you with that face,” Jisung said. 

“Can one have a new girlfriend if they have never had an old girlfriend,” Minho replied. 

“If you don't want that maybe a boy will do,” Jisung laughed,” Just kidding!” 

Minho tried to fight off the blush on his cheeks and the desire to confess. Wait!  _ If I think he is so charming than other people probably do too. He is nice to look at and really kind. He probably has a girlfriend. Why didn’t think about that? How could I fantasize about someone else’s boyfriends. I am a terrible person.  _

__ “Okay this my stop, Mr. Kim. You're right next door so if you're dying, you know where to find me.” Minho was taking normal English but since Jisung had lived in Malaysia the school decided he needed more of challenge and put him in advanced classes. Minho was too busy to be in advanced classes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also if there’s anything you wanna see in this story I’m open to suggestions!


	4. Oasis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Exams are over so I'm back!!

Mrs. Seo just nodded him in the direction of an empty desk. Minho staggered there because waking up at 6 am after waking up at noon all summer was getting him oof. Minho once again walked while looking at his feet so when his desk neighbor greeted him he almost fell off his chair. This boy was the most attractive person he had ever seen. No idol or actor could compare except 2PM’s Taecyeon.  _ I can’t wait until he leaves the military.  _

“Hello!,” the boy greeted.

“Hi.” Minho really was surprised how social everyone was in the this high school or maybe that’s just how normal teens behave.  

“I’ve never seen you here before.”

“Yeah I just moved here.” Minho couldn’t wait for everyone to stop asking questions. Being the new kids sucks, _ tell us your name and an interesting fact, _ at least no one says that in high school. 

“Nice! We barely get new people in this school. It is nice to see a new face. Especially such a cute one.”

_ Oh my god. Another flirt??? No way both both Jisung and this boy are gay. So maybe city boys are more comfortable flirting with the same gender. That would have been nice to have learned during orientation. _

_ “ _ Sorry did that make you uncomfortable,” apologized the cute boy.

“Oh no, it’s fine,” Minho replied   _ Why do I keep forgetting to respond, one summer with no friends and I forget how socialize.  _ “Um what’s your name?”  _ I should stop calling him cute boy. _

“Hyunjin! Yours?”

“Lee Minho.”

”Well my friend is having a big party for back to school and you should come.”

“So I’ve heard,” Minho replied

“Wow how did you know?” Hyunjin asked.

“Han Jisung told me. He was showing me around.”

“OMG Jisung is my best friend. If he likes you maybe I can let you into our squad”

“Ew! You call your group of friends a squad in 2019?,” Minho almost changed his opinion of this boy.

“Yes. And I like it. Any negative opinions about my life are irrelevant.”

Minho liked this boy’s confidence, hopefully it will rub off on him. He used to be his own #1 fan before high school.  

“Ah! Where should I turn in my application for the friend position?” Minho joked.

“The deadline is at the end of the day so just give it to me now,” Hyunjin giggled. “Why do you think you are appropriate for the job.”

“I am..”

Mrs. Seo cleared her throat and the class become dead silent. “Okay let me introduce your new reading.”

Minho tried to focus on the class but English wasn’t his thing. He told Hyunjin this at the end of class and he agreed. “Actually I have some friends that helped me improve my english. Maybe Jisung could help you.”

“Oh. That’s smart. My three brain cells need all the help they can get.”

“If you keep making jokes I think your application could be accepted.”

“Huh?? Oh! The friend thing. I don’t need you guys, you need me.”

“Oh really.” Hyunjin said with mock offense. 

“Yeah. Getting the new hot guy will up the street cred of your little clique.” No one knew of Minho’s past. He needed to get out of his funk and return to his old self. Maybe this “squad” could help. The members he had just met made him smile more than he has in the past couple months. 

“Our squad does not need any help. We are thriving. Chan is the president for seniors, Woojin for juniors, Seungmin for sophomores, and Jeongin for freshman. 

“Your friends sound like nerds. Class presidents aren't cool.”

“They do music and sports, activities that everyone swoons over, but I don’t need to explain my friends to you.” 

“Sure. Well don’t be surprised if I join someone else and topple your regime,” Minho humored Hyunjin.  

“Ugh that’s impossible, but the party this weekend should be good initiation for you into our squad.”

“Am I joining a cult?” Minho asked.

“Maybe,” Hyunjin winked and left for his next class. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so I have no clue what to tag so if something is needed please tell me!!


End file.
